Sailor Moon W
by KraaiTsukino
Summary: A young woman is sucked into the world of sailor moon.,Mayhem,friendship,with a bit confusion tossed in. follow My OC into her new life. Sorry for a short summary,never been very good at them.
1. Chapter 1

STORY: Sailor Moon W(rong World)

On night as a young woman around the age of 16  
was watching T.V., the Anime channel. The young woman's name was Amaya Chiyo,she was also trying to do her math homework,Amaya put down her pencil just as an attack scene popped up on the screen.  
There was a battle scene,where Sailor Moon and the scouts where fighting a Youma,named Kasumi. Amaya  
leaned back and closed her eyes"I hate math" Amaya said just as there was a big bang and a bright light as she was sucked into the t.v.  
Amaya screamed. "Whats happening!?"

In the sky ~on screen~ there came a dark blue light that swirled then a young woman fell to the ground with a was wearing a long skirt that looked like patches and a black shirt-turtle neck with a denim vest And granny boots.  
She fell a few feet away from the Youma.  
"What...was..that...?" asked three of the sailors.  
"Ahhh..more energy for the Nega-Void.." hissed the Youma as he came walking up to the young woman.  
"Hey!,your fight is with US not with unconscious  
people!" Said Sailor Moon as she looked to where the girl lay,one arm outstretched while the other lay on her stomach she laid sideways on the ground. She woke just a little to see the Youma coming  
near her it's strange arms trying to grab her up. she whimpered. "{Ah!,that things UGLY!?}" Amaya thought as she really opened her eyes,Amaya screamed.

The Youma reached down and picked her up by the front of her vest. Amaya was just dangling there,  
looking at the Youma face to face, She screamed again as he started to take her engery.  
"DO SOMETHING,Scouts!?" yelled Luna from the shadows. Amaya went limp,and lost memories at the same time.  
Jupiter oak evolution"  
"Mars Flame Sniper"  
"Venus Love & Beauty SHOCK!?"  
Mercury was taping away at her mini computer.  
Guys go for the chest!" Sailor Mercury.  
"Silver Moon Therapy Kiss!?"  
As the energy came at the Youma, it through the girl to thethe ground,with a small Thud.  
"I will get you for this!?" Yelled the Youma as it disappeared into dust.

"Who is she?" Asked Sailor Mars.  
"Yeah?" Wondered Sailor Venus.  
"Where'd she come from?" Asked Tuxedo Kaman.  
"I don't know.." Replied Luna.  
"Look!,she's waking up..Hurry de transform.." said Sailor opened her eyes to see six people standing over her."Oh my head..wh-what happened?" she asked in a low whisper as  
she tried to sit up,but someone was holding her there."Don't move..you may have hurt yourself.." Said a dark blue haired girl as the girl look toward her.

"Wh-who are you all?,and where am I?...I-I can't remember..WHO I am.." the girl replied as looking up at the people ~Teenagers~,The girl was about to cry."Please,don't cry." Said a girl with a funny  
hairstyle,but with caring blue eyes as she knelt down next to the almost crying girl."My name is Tuskino Usagi..and these are my friends...Girls.." said Usagi as she made a wave of her hand.  
"Hi,I'm Kino Makoto.." Said a tall brown haired girl with green eyes. "Hello,I'm Murizo Ami.." Said the blue haired girl as she smiled at  
the girl."I'm Hino Rei." Said the dark haired girl,who stood a little ways from the group.  
"Hello,I'm Anio Minako..nice to met you.." said a blonde with a huge smile.  
"Ahem..I'm Chiba Mamoru,Usagi's boyfriend." Said a tall dark haired man with the kindest eyes Amaya had ever seen. "Hello..to you all...I wish I could tell you my name but..I can't remember..mine.." the girl said as trying to get up..the one named Ami helped her."Do you remember ANYTHING?" Asked Mamoru as the girls lead her over to a bench,the girl put a hand up to her head.~trying to remember~

"What I CAN remember is some name...Amaya...Chiyo...?" she said as  
looking up at the looked as she was thinking."AH!,I got it!, the name Amaya means ~night rain~ and Chiyo means~Eternal~..So we'll call you Chiyo, that'll be your last name and  
Amaya will be your first name." Replied Ami with a looked at the girl as if to ask ~ do you like it?~ "I like it...Chiyo Amaya..that's me!" she said with a hopeful smile, her eyes glowed a light yellow green color,from the moon rays.

-

authors note: I would love to have a beta re -read an point a few things out...

Karri 


	2. Chapter 2

"Amaya-san,I'll be right back I have to go call my mom and see if  
you can stay with us until you get your memories back..ok?" Asked Usagi  
with a smile. "Ok...Usa-san...I'll stay here with the others." Repys Amaya.  
Usagi was half way to the phones."Usagi-chan...[pant..pant]..what's going on?" Asked Nura right behind her was Nephrite. "Usagi-chan..what _is_ going on?" asked Nephrite as he stoped next to his  
girlfriend. "Oh!,we took care of it..hey where were you two..anyway?" Asked Usagi as she looked at the two. "We got stuck in trific." Replys Nephrite. Naru looked toward the other scouts,who where dressed in regular clothing.  
"Hey,who's the Shoujo with the others?" Asked Nura as she pointed at  
Amaya."Oh,that's Chiyo Amaya..I was just about to call Chibi-Usa and tell her to use her Luna-P ball on mom,dad and that mom would think she's one of my friends from school or something.

Amaya sat listening to the girls talk while Usagi made that phone call.  
(Moew..muuww...:Faroff) Amaya turned her head toward the faroff sound,  
that no one eles could hear."Ummm?" Went Amaya as she stood up.  
"Amaya-san..whats..."Asked Minako before she could finish..Amaya  
started to run off into the park. "WAIT,AMAYA-SAN!?" Yelled Mamoru  
as he and the girls started to run after the brown haired girl.  
Usagi looked back to see her friends run after the girl."Nura,Neph...  
go and follow them..make sure NO one get into trouble.." Replys Usagi  
as she ran to the phones."Hai!" Said both as they started to run  
after the rest. Amaya ran until she found an old well."Meow..murrrw"  
Went something in the well. "(What is that?,is it a CAT?!)" Thought  
Amaya as she stopped in front of the well,she looked into it.  
"Amaya-san.. what's going...on?" Asked Ami as she and the others,joined  
by Nura and Nephrite stopped near reached over the well and pulled on a really old rope.

"Meow..MEOW..." Went the cat as it was being pulled up in an old  
bucket."(Ummm..IT was a cat...{Giggle})" Thought Amaya as she finally  
saw the cat in the bucket. "Well..look at that..." Replys Nura and Neph.  
Amaya reached out to the small cat,who was sceared silly."Oooooh...sshhhh  
now...you're safe now...small-one..." cooed Amaya as she held the small  
silvery cat next to her chest. "How..."  
"Did..."  
"you..."  
"Know..?"  
Asked Rei,Ami,Makoto and Minako...who where all stuned. Amaya looked up  
from the small cat."I really don't know.." Replys Amaya as she looked  
at them all.

~At the phones~

"Hello?" Asked Chibi-Usa.  
"Hi,Chibi-Usa,it's me Usagi..look, I need a favor.." said Usagi  
"What is it Usagi-mama?"Asked Chibi-Usa as she thought the fav.  
might be stupid.  
"Chibi..I need you to use Luna-P on mom,Dad and Sammy.." Said Usagi.  
"Why?" Asked Chibi-Usa.  
"Because,Chibi-Usa..it's about a girl who lost her memory and lost some  
of her energy from a youma,you know Sailor Soldier stuff." Replies  
Usagi.  
"Ok..I'll think of something..."Said Chibi-Usa.  
"Thanks..Chibi..we'll be home soon.." replys Usagi.  
"Ok..bye Usagi-mama.." said Chibi-Uas.  
"Bye..Chibi.." Replys Usagi as she hung up the phone.  
Same as Chibi-Usa.  
After Usagi hung up she ran into the park looking for her friends.

~Back at the old well~

~Giggle-giggle~ All girls.  
Neph and Mamoru sat back and watched the girls.  
"Mamo-Chan..Minna-chan...?" Called out Usagi as she ran.  
"Usako..We're over by the old well." Called back Mamoru as he turned a  
ran Usagi."Usa-San..look what I found,.." Said Amaya as she  
looked up with a smile on her face. "Amaya-San...How did you find  
such a cute little kitty?" Asked Usagi as she bent down and looked  
at the silvery little cat. "I found 'Moonchild' in this old well...Usa-San."  
Replys Amaya as she stands up."Usa-San..Ummm..am I going to be able to take  
Moonchild with me to your house?" Asked Amaya as she pet the small silvery  
cat. Which at that time she didn't noice that Moonchild was blind.  
"Hai!, You will be able to..see I have two cats at my house,Amaya-san."  
Replys Usagi as she looked down at her watch."Ahhh!?,  
Mamo-Chan!,Minna-Chans!,It's way passed 7:00 and I was supposed to be  
home 30 minutes ago.." Nearly screamed Usagi. Nura and Neph both gasped.  
"Shoot!,Nura,come on..we gotta go,your moms gonna have my head if  
I don't get you home NOW..." Said Neph as he garbed Nura's hand and took  
off toward the park entrance."Bye,everyone..." Said Nura over her shoulder.  
"Bye..Nura-chan,Neph-san..." Said Minako,Makoto,Rei,Ami & Mamoru.  
"Come on,Amaya-San...We gotta go too...See everyone tomorrow." Reply's  
Usagi as she took her boyfriend by the hand,and taking Amaya too by  
the hand and heading to a red car sitting next to the park entrance.

"Bye,Amaya-San...see you tomorrow..."Said Ami as she waved at the three  
as they left. "Bye,Ami-san..Minna-san..."Reply's Amaya as she gets into  
Mamoru's car. "See ya shoujos..."Replies Makoto as she ran off.  
"Bye,all" Said Minako as she jogged off a different way. Rei just walked  
away,her temple wasn't far from the went and telaported home.  
As Mamoru drove,Usagi was talking with Amaya,who was looking out the  
window. "This your house,Usa-san?" Asked Amaya as she looked,  
As the car stopped in front of the big house. "Hai, it is, but  
please Amaya-san call me Usa-chan..." Reply's Usagi. "Hai!, as long as  
you call me May-Chan., You to Mamoru..?" Replies back Amaya as she smiled.  
"Sure." reply's Mamoru. Usagi kissed Mamoru..then took amaya by the hand  
and led her up to the front door.  
"Bye, Mamoru-san." Said Amaya over her shoulder,with a smile."Hahaha...  
Goodnight Amaya-Chan,Goodnight Usako..." Said Mamoru as he walked  
back to his car and took off. Just then the front door opened.

TBC

Sorry for any mistakes


End file.
